


More Than A Handful

by Castiel_in_Drag



Series: A Man and His Catboy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cat Dean, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Dean, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Owner Castiel, Pet Dean, Shota Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_Drag/pseuds/Castiel_in_Drag
Summary: Owner Castiel loves his catboy Dean but is fed up with his behaviour.  However after a practical joke goes wrong, Castiel learns that sometimes what you wish for isn’t always what you really wanted and occasionally what you don’t wish for is what you really wanted all along.Please note the tags!  This is spilt into two parts, the first part angsty fluff and the second contains the smut (so our more tasteful brethren can enjoy a catboy fic without graphic sex scenes). Enjoy!





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hate Castiel in this chapter. He’s just like any other overly tired frustrated pet-owner/parent. He does love Dean and though it might seem like he just thinks of Dean as a pet, he does recognise him as more than just that. A lot more ;)

Castiel was slowly adjusting to his new life with Dean.  An energetic calico cat-boy, Dean was more than a handful.  Even with an oddly destructive and mildly insolence attitude, Dean was worth it.  From the moment Castiel had heard the kit’s pitiful whimpers by the side of the road, he was a goner.  Dean’s sinfully pinkish pout and bright emerald eyes were enough to ensure Castiel forgave his kit’s every transgression.  And Dean knew it. 

 

Sometimes if Castiel took too long getting home, Dean would scratch up the paint on the front door.  Sometimes if he didn’t get fed on time, Dean would trash the kitchen trying to get into the child-lock protected pantry.  And god-forbid that Castiel accidentally stand on the poor kit, or else he’d be applying antiseptic to shallow cuts for a week; a problem made that much harder as the kit was forever pressing himself against and winding through master’s legs. 

 

Although he was ashamed to admit it, sometimes Castiel wished his cat-boy was more like his cousin’s Gabriel’s kit, Samandriel.  He was so polite and well-mannered.  _He_ never messed up Gabriel’s bed.  _He_ never threw a tantrum if he didn’t get his way.  _He_ never complained if his food wasn’t served dead on six o’clock.  Samandriel was the embodiment of a well behaved catboy.  Although affectionate with his master, he was never as overt as a certain green-eyed kit.  Not only that but Samandriel seemed to respect his master’s space as well.  He always stayed out of Gabriel’s room, sticking mostly to his own area in the corner of Gabriel’s kitchen.  Sometimes Dean would have days where he wouldn’t leave Castiel’s side for the whole day and he rarely used the wicker basket Castiel had bought for him, preferring his owner’s much warmer and cosier bed far more.

 

So months after rescuing the abandoned kit, Castiel was still adjusting to life as a catboy owner and he was learning to love Dean, faults and all.

                                                                <><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Castiel was fed up learning to love Dean, faults and all.  Castiel longed for the days when he would arrive home and could get straight into bed.  Instead, he had to worry about feeding Dean, washing Dean, entertaining Dean, dressing Dean in his pyjamas and putting Dean to bed.  Say goodbye to watching his favourite television shows uninterrupted, Dean wanted his attention.  No more early morning lie-ins, Dean wanted to be fed.  Quiet evenings with a good book and a glass of wine?  Forget it, Dean wanted to cuddle. 

 

Right now Dean was practicing his hunter skills.  He would quietly (or as quietly as he could be) sneak up on Castiel before pouncing and nipping at Castiel’s skin slightly then scampering away, obviously trying to goad Castiel into chasing him.  Castiel had already yelled at him numerous times to stop and was just about ready to blow.  That was, until he was suddenly struck by a _great_ idea.  He knew just how to get his revenge on his frustrating little kit.     

 

The next time Dean jumped him, Castiel collapsed onto his knees clutching his throat.  He let himself fall backwards and convulsed lightly before releasing a shuddering breath and lying still.  Through the slits of his eyes he could see Dean freeze in his mad dash away from him.  He watched the little kit turn slowly before letting out a low pained whimper.  He raced back to his master, tail whipping frantically behind him.  He pounced on Castiel’s chest and pawed the fabric desperately.

 

“Master! Master!” he wailed, beginning to cry.  “Sorry! Master! Please, Master! So sorry!”

 

The grin on Cas’ face quickly faded and he immediately dropped the pretence.  He sat up, wrapping his arms around the sobbing kit and pulling his quivering form against his chest.  He ran his hand up and down the kit’s back, pressing soft kisses onto the crown of his pet’s head and murmuring quiet reassurances.  Oh shit, he thought, berating himself.  It hadn’t been his intention to upset Dean like this.  He just wanted some peace and quiet.

 

Dean’s tears eventually subsided to give way to obnoxiously loud purring.  He pulled his head away from where it was buried in his master’s neck.  His vibrant green eyes were glassy and shining like wet emeralds.  Castiel gently wiped away the wet streaks on Dean’s soft plump cheeks and a stray dribble of snot with the edge of his shirt. 

 

“ _Master_?” croaked Dean meekly.  “But you … But…”

 

Castiel’s heart broke at the distress in his pet’s eyes.  “I’m sorry, Dean.  I was only playing.  I didn’t know it would upset you this much.”

 

Dean snivelled and dropped his gaze to his hands fidgeting in his lap.  “You were _playin’_?  Like I play chase wif you?”

 

“Yes, Dean,” said Cas, cupping his kit’s face and tilting it upwards so he could meet his eyes.  “I’m very, very sorry that I upset you like that.”

 

“That’s ok master,” whispered Dean, curling in on himself.  “I think I’d like to go asleep now.”

 

“Would you like to come up to my room?” asked Castiel, knowing already what Dean’s answering would be.  Dean loved physical affection, especially when it was from Castiel and if he was honest with himself, Castiel also wanted a little physical contact to reassure himself as well tonight. 

 

“No, I c’n sleep in my own bed tonight,” answered Dean, voice muffled.   Castiel watched in muted shock as his cat-boy willing pulled himself away and for the first time ever, went to his basket in the sitting room without protest or bribery. 

 

Castiel buried his head in his hands and groaned angrily.  “What have I done?” he lamented quietly to himself, knowing that this wouldn’t be the end of this.  He went to sleep that night lonely in his cold bed with his arms empty and his heart chilled. 

                                                                <><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Castiel was lonely.  He didn’t like how his Dean was acting now.  The once loud and strong-headed kit he had come to love had been replaced with the epitome of a real cat-boy that Castiel had once believed he wanted, submissive and unobtrusive as possible.  Dean didn’t throw his little tantrums (that were actually unbearably cute) when he didn’t get an extra slice of pie or get to watch his favourite TV shows.  He would just accept Castiel’s words without so much as a peep, keeping his eyes downcast and his lips pressed together in a thin line.

 

Actually Dean had trouble meeting Castiel’s eyes _at all_.  He kept his head down most of the time and his eyes fixed on the floor.  Not only that but Castiel had begun to notice that Dean didn’t touch him at all, unless Castiel initiated it.  When they were watching television, Dean would sit nervously on the edge of the couch, away from Castiel until Castiel would call Dean to his side.  He wouldn’t try to instigate pets by butting his head against Castiel’s hand or purring loudly any more either.  In fact, although Dean still purred occasionally, it sounded quieter and meeker than before _the incident,_ as Castiel had come to call it.

 

Castiel wanted to discuss the problem with his kit but every time he brought it up, Dean would withdraw even further and go sit in his basket alone for hours.  Castiel didn’t know which was worse, the strained silence when Dean was in the same room as him or the unnatural hush when Dean withdrew his presence.   Castiel had come to associate the cat-boy, and therefore their home together, with love and warmth but with Dean being so distant, the house had never felt so cold and sterile.

 

Dean didn’t even rush to greet Castiel when he came home from work.  He would wander over and murmur a muted hello with a brief hug if Castiel was lucky before returning to his spot on the couch from which his green eyes could follow his owner around the living area and kitchen.  When Castiel called him for dinner, Dean would slither onto the kitchen chair and eat in small tidy bites, so unlike the gusto with which he used to devour food with. 

 

Bath time had become an easier affair too, now that Dean didn’t need Castiel to distract him with tickles or his rubber ducklings anymore.  He was loathed to admit it but he missed the water fights and eruption of giggles that usually broke out. 

 

Maybe his cat boy wanted some more feline contact.  He should invite his brother over one day and tell him to bring Samandriel over.  Although Dean usually got more despondent when Gabriel’s catboy left, so maybe not.  All Castiel knew was that he had to do _something_.  He missed the old Dean.  Why did he ever think that his little boy wasn't perfect just the way he was?

 

                                                                <><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Castiel blinked at his bright alarm clock in the heavy darkness.  It read 2:23.  What had woken him up?  Usually Castiel slept like the dead, straight through to the morning.  Castiel mentally shrugged and snuggled down further into his blankets when he heard a loud sob.  He was up out of bed and running down the hallway before he had even registered the sound properly.  He rounded the corner to the sitting room and pulled up short. 

 

Dean’s adorable face was pinched with worry and distress as he shifted restlessly in his basket.  Tears streamed down his face as whimpering lowly.  Castel crouched near him and carded a hand through the kit’s soft blond hair.  It must be a nightmare.  Dean jerked awake and seemed to take a second to reassert his surroundings.  When he noticed Castiel kneeling so close, he immediately jumped on him, clinging tightly like a spider monkey. 

 

“Master, sorry,” he sobbed, tears streaming down his plumb cheeks.  “Don’t leave me, please, don’t leave me!”

 

Castiel straightened his back, pulling his cat-boy onto his lap and closer to his chest.  “I’m not going any were, Dean.  I’m right here.  I’ll never leave you.”

 

“Never?”  Dean asked uncertainly.

 

“Never ever.”  Castiel promised, meaning every word. 

 

Dean whimpered and burrowed deeper into his master’s hold.  Castiel’s heart thudded weakly in his chest as he clutched his boy tighter.  His poor cat boy was trembling in his arms, his entire body shaking.  With a tight throat and his own eyes beginning to shine, he prayed that he would be able to fix this.  He stood shakily, holding Dean so that his small legs wrapped around his waist and he could support the cat-boy by holding onto his upper thighs. 

 

“You’re sleeping with me tonight,” Castiel said, his tone brooking no argument.  Dean said nothing, just sniffled and cuddled closer so he could nose the spot where his master’s scent was strongest as he wound his tail around Castiel’s leg loosely.

 

Castiel laid down backwards so Dean could lie on top of him and tugged his comforter up over their bodies.  He buried his nose into Dean’s soft downy hair and hugged him tight, wanting Dean to feel as safe as possible.  Dean purred contently, his tears slowing until halting altogether as his tail curled and twisted around his owner’s legs.  He was impossibly pleased that he had Dean in his arms again, despite the circumstances.

 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” he whispered finally, his fingers stroking up and down the cat-boy’s spine drawing out even more low purrs.

 

Castiel heard Dean swallow, his purr abruptly cutting off and his tail stilling its motion.  “I dreamed that you didn’t want me any more like my last master.  Dreamed that you put me outside in the rain while you played wif a real kit inside.”

 

Castiel’s heart stuttered, his grip tightening involuntary.  “You are a real catboy, Dean and I could never replace you.”

 

Dean’s small body began shaking again, his breathing quivering.  “No, ’m not.  I’m a _bad_ catboy.  Ev’yone thinks so.  _You_ think so.”

 

“Dean, no!” he gasped.  “I think you’re a very good catboy.”

 

“No!”  Dean cried harder, his little fists hitting Castiel’s chest as if to prove his point.  “I’m _not_!  I always mess up and you have to clean up after me even when you worked so hard at your job.  I’mma pest and needy.  Sam told me that his master thinks you should replace me too!  No-one wants me.  _Why can’t I be a good catboy_?”

 

“Dean…” whispered Castiel desperately.  God, Dean sounded so resigned and heartbroken.  Did he really think all that?  Had Castiel made him feel that way?  That he wasn’t good enough?  That he didn’t deserve love?  “Dean,” Castiel said, his voice firm.  “Look at me right now.”

 

Dean whimpered but obeyed.  Watery green eyes peered at Castiel hopelessly as his ears flicked back held close to his scalp.  “Please don’t send me away.  I _love_ you.”

 

“Dean, I’m so sorry that I made you feel this way,” he whispered emphatically, cupping Dean’s face tenderly.  “You _are_ a good catboy.  I love everything about you.  I could never replace you.  I was so lonely before I found you.  I love coming home to you every day.  I don’t mind cleaning up your messes, making you dinner and playing with you.  I love your cuddles and playing with you.  I need you, Dean.  I could _never_ send you away.  I love you too.”

 

Dean’s green eyes were wide and filled with adoration.  With a much happier cry, Dean threw his body down and clung close to his master.  “Master loves me too.  Me too!  Only you, master!  I never loved my old master.  Love you so much!  I need you too!”

Castiel chuckled, pulling his catboy closer to his bare chest as he squeezed his eyes shut.  God, he missed this side of Dean.  The side that was so open and affectionate.  The side that let Castiel love him.  He kissed his sweet boy’s forehead lightly and squeezed him tighter. 

 

“Go to sleep, Dean.  We can talk and play in the morning,” Castiel whispered.  “I’m glad you’re here with me now.”

 

He could only hope that Dean stopped acted so cold and distant.  At least now Castiel understood where Dean’s insecurities stemmed from and he could work to counteract them too now.  He promised that he’d let Dean know every day how much he loved him.  He wouldn’t ever let his kit feel like that again. 

 

 

And if he ever met Dean’s first owner…

 

                                                                                ~End of Part One~


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean have been doing better than ever. Dean is more open and Castiel is more understanding. However with Dean maturing, Castiel begins to find it difficult to resist his precious catboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next instalment! Get ready for all my favourite kinks: dirty talk, Dean in panties, heat sex and more. Plus a reluctant Castiel who should know better than to try to resist Dean.   
> Because this is written in Castiel's point of view, it's not explicitly said but the events of this chapter is mostly brought on by Dean's sexual maturity. Keep that in mind!!
> 
> PS spellcheck keeps changing catboy to carboy (as if that makes more sense???). Please ignore it if you spot it!

Ever since Dean and Castiel’s shared midnight confessions, something instrumental had changed in their relationship.  Castiel understood now that Dean’s quirks mostly stemmed almost directly from his unconscious his fears of abandonment and inadequacies and that his behaviours weren’t due to _faults_ in his character but rather how he showed affection in an attempt to make Castiel feel wanted, a feeling the catboy had obviously wasn’t very accustomed to.

 

Castiel stuck to his vow to show Dean how much he was wanted too.  Dean was perfect just the way he was and he never wanted Dean to think otherwise again.  He started coming home early form work, making better meals for Dean, giving him all the cuddles he deserved and letting him sleep in his bed ever since that night. 

 

The last one appeared to have been a mistake when Castiel woke from a _very nice_ dream to find his cock painfully erect from where he was grinding it against his blissfully oblivious cat-boy’s pert ass.  Castiel had flushed with embarrassment and had fled to the shower to quickly take care of it before his pet could notice. 

 

It wasn’t as if _those_ relationships weren’t common.  They were.  But Castiel had never thought of himself as one of those owners.  He had always believed that it would be impossible for a kit to give informed consent to those kind of activities.   Although in these last months, he was learning that catboys were a lot more autonomous and cognitive than anyone really gave them credit for.  It seemed that this change in Castiel's mind, had also changed how Castiel’s body reacted Dean.

 

Ever since that one morning, Castiel began noticing all the little things that had seemed so innocent before and now seemed absolutely filthy.  Dean brought sexy to a whole new level.  The noises he made when he ate, the way he licked Castiel’s palm when he was hand-fed, the obscene amount of skin he showed.  One of Dean’s favourite things to wear was just a pair of drawstring shorts and his collar.

  

Actually Castiel felt himself noticing Dean’s appearance more and more now as well.  Like the unbearably soft blond fur that trailed across his shoulders and down his back or his catboy’s slender hairless legs that held just the slightest bow to them.  His long trailing tail, always coiling contently around Castiel’s arms or legs.  Those sinfully plush lips, bitten red by Dean’s sharp teeth and his bright gem-like eyes.  That light dusting of freckles.  The miles of tanned flesh.  His small hands that probably couldn’t even wrap the whole way around Castiel’s cock…

 

And when it got cold he couldn’t help but to notice how his kit’s velvety periwinkle nipples would grow hard and red.  Just like he couldn’t help but notice the miles and miles of supple flesh that butted against him while they watched TV while Dean purred obnoxiously loud or how he couldn’t stop himself from admiring Dean’s adorable little cock and hairless balls when he was bathing him. 

 

Yup.  Life with Dean was definitely different than before. 

                                                                <><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

They were at the superstore downtown when Castiel made his next brilliant and hellish mistake.

 

 “Master?” questioned Dean, pulling on Castiel’s trouser leg lightly.

 

Castiel glanced down from the choice of drinks in front of him to his little kit, looking adorable in his adorable pink and blue playsuit.  He found himself wondering idly about what it would be like when Dean presented.  He was almost certainly an omega, with his underdeveloped cock and insatiable need for attention and affection.  He’d have to get him some heat toys.  He didn’t like the idea of sterilising him or getting an alpha cat-boy to mate him but he knew heats could be difficult without a partner.  Shaking his head at that line of thought, Castiel focused on his pet.

 

“You said I should be honest wif you?” he asked with the wide eyed innocence only Dean could master.  “Well, I want some grownup underwear.”

 

Castiel frowned, not sure he understood.  Grown up underwear.  “Could you show me what you mean, Dean?”

 

Dena nodded excitedly.  “Yes, Master,” he cried, grabbing his master’s hand and beginning to pull him across the store.  “I love grownup underwear and I can’t wait to wear it.”

 

Castiel smiled at his enthusiasm until he noticed where Dean was leading them.  The lingerie department.  Fuck, now all he could think of was Dean sprawled prone on their bed in just a pair of stunning green panties, looking over his shoulder at Cas as if to say, ‘ _Well, come on and mount me already_!’

 

Dean picked up a few pairs eagerly and thrust them at Cas.  “I want these ones.”

 

Castiel picked through them; they were all pretty tame to be honest.  Two pairs of lacy whites, a satiny green pair and a few shy pink silk ones.  At the bottom of the pile though, there was a pair of crotchless black lace and blue satin combination panties.  They set Castiel’s heart racing just looking at them.  He could have access to Dean’s hole at all times, if he wore them.  All he’d have to do was slip his heavy cock out, bend Dean over and start pounding away.

 

 _WAIT_! No.  He wasn’t supposed to be thinking those thoughts about his _catboy_! And definitely not in public.  Dean was dependent on him for survival and honestly his small frame, made him look more than just a little bit like jailbait.  However to his despair, Castiel could feel his cock fattening in his slacks and shifted uncomfortably, split between seeking the of-so-sweet friction and the shame of what had gotten him so aroused.

 

“Is that-  Is that ok, Master?” asked Dean, looking down at his hands. He looked like he was preparing himself for Castiel to begin scolding him.

 

Castiel gulped.  It would be torture to know Dean was wearing these and not be able to do anything about it but he couldn’t say no to his sweet baby.  The memory of Dean’s withdrawn behaviour still circled the outskirts of Castiel’s thoughts.  He would give anything to never have to go through that again, including this.

 

“Of course, baby.  Anything you want,” croaked Castiel.  Dean’s face lit up and he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s legs, burrowing his face between Castiel’s thighs.  Dean burst out with a litany of ‘thank you’s but all Castiel could think of was how close his little boy was to his aching cock. 

 

                                                                <><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Oh god this was torture.  Sweet, sweet torture.  Dean had taken to prancing around their home in just a pair of panties, sometimes with a t-shirt but most times not.  Castiel found himself daily just palming his cock through his trousers looking for sweet relief, just from watching the unrestricted view of his catboy’s glorious body

 

Especially his kit’s tight ass.  It was perfection; all pert and delectable.  Oh god, especially when he got on his hands and knees to play cat and mouse.  The sight of those two firm globes of Dean’s with his tail swaying slowly above in almost a ‘come hither’ fashion as he slid across the floor in front of his owner was enough to have Castiel hobbling off to the bathroom for a cold shower most days. 

 

Dean even loved just rubbing the soft fabric, claiming it was impossible to resist when it felt so nice against his skin.  The young catboy didn’t seem to understand just how obscene he looked when he pressed his hands against his ass cheeks and rubbed, pulling the cheeks apart then shmoshing them together.  Especially when he did it while Castiel was petting him and he had his tail curled loosely around his wrist, keeping his owner from pulling away from Dean’s favourite spot on his lower back.  Oh yes, it was torture. 

 

Sweet, sweet torture. 

                                                                <><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

All Castiel’s desires and pent up sexual energy came to a head one Friday night when he awoke to find a tight heat wrapped around his cock.  He groaned deeply at how good it felt.  He thrust up, his mind still clouded from sleep.  He could feel the warm curl of an orgasm curling in his gut.  When he heard a small moan, he flicked his eyes open.  There cast in the glow of the full moon peeking through the curtains, was Dean with his eyes heavy-lidded and head thrown back.

 

“Dean!” gasped Castiel, immediately freezing.

 

Dean continued to impale himself on his master’s cock, unconcerned by Castiel’s lack of action.  “Master.  Feels so good.  Fill me up so good.  Yes, master, _yes_!”

 

Castiel could see Dean’s cat-like features had developed further.  His teeth looked sharper, his ears perked up and alert.  Although his eyes were closed, Castiel knew that Dean’s pupils would be like slits.  All signs pointed to one thing, Dean had presented and Castiel had been right.  His sweet innocent little kit was an omega. 

 

“Dean, no, you don’t want this.  This is just your heat talking.” 

 

Dean just moaned louder, still bouncing himself on Castiel’s cock.  Castiel threw Dean off and lurched away, only to end up tangled in his blankets and to fall gracelessly off his bed.  Castiel looked up as Dean began humping his pillow, still moaning desperately.  His adorable little cocklet was fully erect and dripping pre-cum.  His hole was wet with an unbelievable amount of slick that was readily soaked up by Castiel’s pillow.  Oh well, at least it’d smell like Dean. 

 

“Please, master.  My boy pussy is so hungry for you.  I need you in me.  I need your cock inside right now.”

 

“I-  No, Dean.  I can’t.  I-  We shouldn’t…”  Castiel choked out.  Oh god, he just wanted to sink into Dean and pound his tight virgin ass. 

 

Dean’s emerald eyes began to water as his bottom lip started to tremble.  He looked so innocent, a considerable feat as he was still helplessly humping the pillow squeezed between his soft pale thighs.  “You don’t want me, Master?  Is it- Is it because I’m ugly?”

 

“No, Dean!” Castiel cried out.  “You’re the most attractive catboy I’ve ever seen!”

 

“Well then what is it?”  Dean whimpered, glancing down at his cock.  “Do you not like my dick, master?”

 

“No, its- it’s a beautiful penis, Dean,” chocked out Castiel.  Dear god, it was hard to think straight.  Dean’s scent was intoxicating, Castiel’s head felt as if it was disconnected from his body like he was floating in heaven.  “It’s just the right size and so, so delectable like I could just swallow it down whole.  Its s-so pink and so perfectly framed by those two b-beautiful hairless balls that are just… _bouncing_ as you- you fuck yourself on my pillow so desperate and n-needy.”

 

Dean moaned, throwing his head back and increasing the speed of his humping.  “Oh master, your words make me feel so good.”

 

Castiel swallowed again, barely holding himself back.  Just this once, he wanted to let go.  He wanted to take what Dean was so willing to give.  He wanted to own his catboy’s ass, to fuck him senseless, to make him so happy. 

 

No, wait, he couldn’t- he had to- had to resist that pull-  the pull to just sink his aching cock into Dean’s welcoming hole.  Because it was wrong.  He couldn’t fuck his catboy.  He didn’t do that!  He wasn’t one of _those_ owners.  He loved Dean and he would do anything for him.  Dean wasn’t just a sex toy to him.  He was Castiel’s family.  Maybe his only family, beside Gabe.  He was more than just a pet to him.  He was his own person.  He had a right to choose who he wanted to be with; Castiel couldn’t just take that away from him. 

 

“You’re my family too, which is why I know this is right,” Dean gasped out.  Castiel hadn’t even realised he had said all that aloud.  “I know that you’re not just using me.  I’ve wanted you to fuck me for so long, master.  I love when I get to feel your cock pressing against my hole when we wake up.  I wish you would let me help you come.  I want to taste you so bad.  I choose you, Master.  I want to be with you.”

 

With a yell, Castiel launched himself at his catboy.  He pressed his mouth against Dean’s soft pliable lips, devouring it.  It was wet and sloppy and _perfect_.  Dean mewled into his mouth, his body pliant and loose.  Castiel trailed his fingers down his catboy’s back and grabbed a handful of Dean’s firm ass, pulling his cheeks apart.  He let his fingers circle Dean’s wet hole before sinking two digits inside.  Dean whimpered and pawed at Castiel’s chests, so desperate for pleasure.

 

This was exquisite.  It was heaven.  Everything Castiel had been dreaming of for the last couple of months.  He couldn’t explain this shift in his thinking of Dean as a pet to a lover that he realised he had been experiencing for a while now and he knew that they’d have to discuss this new level in their relationship but right now, in this moment, Castiel knew for certain that what they were doing wasn’t wrong.  Could never be wrong because they loved each other.  He never wanted to let Dean go.    

 

“Master,” Dean growled after a few minutes of teasing.  “I want your cock in my pussy right now.”

 

Castiel chuckled darkly and bent his head to suck lightly onto the skin of Dean’s collar bone.  “Or what, Dean?  You’ll throw a tantrum?  Then you won’t get any of my cum.”

 

Dean’s eyes were immediately apologetic.  “No, master.  I’m sorry.  Please fuck my pussy.  It hurts so bad.  I _need_ your cum, please…”

 

Castiel swallowed thickly.  “Well, since you asked so nicely.”  Castiel rolled over so Dean was on top and then easily man handled him into place, right over his hard cock.  Dean mewled again, loving the feeling of Castiel’s cock rimming his wet hole.  With a harsh hip thrust, Castiel pushed himself into Dean, profanity falling from his lip at the unbelievable perfection of that tight warm heat.

 

“Oh, Dean, you feel so good.  Such a perfect boy for me.  The best catboy ever.  Such a warm tight hole.”

 

“Mmm, you’re so big, Master.  You stretch me open so good.  I just want to do this forever.”

 

“We will, Dean.  I love you so much.”  Castiel yanked his catboy down for another sloppy open mouthed kiss.  He planted his legs firmly on their mattress and grabbed Dean’s narrow hips firmly.  Setting a punishing pace, Castiel lifted Dean up and slammed him back down.  He wasn’t usually this rough in bed but something about Dean’s submissiveness and his mouth-watering smell pulled out something in him.  Plus judging by the groans and whimpers for more from Dean, his roughness was appreciated.

 

Dean’s body suddenly arched as he threw his head back and moaned, spurting his first watery load between them.  Castiel growled in response.  He pushed Dean onto his back and hoisted one of Dean’s legs up over his shoulder, plunging his heavy cock into his kit’s slick hole with renewed rigor.  Dean yowled, the new angle obviously nailing his sweet spot just right. 

 

“Such a good boy,” growled Castiel, leaning down to nip at his catboy’s slender neck.  “My perfect little kit, such a perfect hole made just for me.  This hole is mine, Dean.  My sweet little Omega’s holes belong to me and only me.  So wet and tight, little omega.  So perfect.  Do you like this, hmm?   Do you like your master pounding your perfect little hole, Dean?”

 

“Yes, master, yes, love it, love you, s-so much, love you,” sobbed Dean, clinging to Castiel as a second orgasm was wrung from him.  “P-please, master, c-come in me.  Want it s-so b-bad.  Need it.”

 

“Your little hole needs my sweet cum, little one?  Well you know I can’t deny you anything, baby,” Castiel crooned, breathlessly.  “Here it comes, just for you.  My come is all yours.”

 

He slammed into Dean’s abused hole a few more times, the sound of his balls slapping against Dean’s tight ass ringing out obscenely.  And suddenly Castiel was cumming.  Loudly.  His orgasm seemed to go on forever.  Pleasure and bliss rolling up and over him, swallowing him whole.  He vaguely heard Dean wail as the kit orgasmed one final time, his convulsing tunnel wringing another burst of cum out of Castiel’s balls. 

 

Castiel rolled off of his catboy, chuckling and breathing hard.  He glanced over and noticed his cat boy was in a similar state of sated euphoria.  He reached out and carded his hand loosely through Dean’s hair, pulling a soft purr out of him.  After a few minutes, Dean rolled over and began kitten-licking Castiel’s chest and cock clean, humming tunelessly.  Castiel laughed softly and hauled his kit up for a languid kiss.

 

“I love you, Dean.”

 

“I love you too, Master.  Can I go back to cleaning your cock now?” 

 

Castiel just laughed. 

 

                                                                <><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

 

 

 

**Three months later…**

Castiel frowned when Dean didn’t greet him as he came in the door.  He called out the kit only to be met with silence.  He wandered around the house, glancing into each room, looking for the little omega.  The final room he checked was their bedroom.  Dean always spent the night with him now. 

 

Castiel peeked open the door and gasped at the sight before him.  His little omega was lying on their bed, clad only in a pair of lacy green panties, thrusting into the air as he fucked himself backwards onto his tail.  He moaned lowly, his hands pawing and kneading his clothed baby-cock. 

 

Castiel could feel is cock already fattening in his jeans and rub himself through his jeans.  Dean looked over at the doorway and mewled at the sight of his owner.  He watched with hooded eyes as Castiel slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his raging erection out.  He gave it a few strokes, licking his lips at the sight of his desperate catboy.  Without prompting, Dean rolled onto his knees and presented his ass to his master, mewling softly.  The silken green panties were soaked with slick.  He shot a look over his shoulder at his master and let out a low dirty groan.

 

“Please fuck my slutty wet hole, Master.  It’s so hungry for your cum,” Dean whimpered, beginning to rock his hips but restraining from touching himself.  “It’s so hungry for your cock.”

 

Castiel growled and launched himself at his boy, ready to give his slutty little omega just what he wanted.  Again and again and again.

 

                                                                                                ~End~

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the change of tone between the two chapters isn't too jolting. I'm not sure if I really captured how Castiel's mind changes from seeing Dean as a pet to a lover but oh, well! I mostly wrote this in one sitting so ^o^ ^o^

**Author's Note:**

> Here after ends the pg angsty scenes, folks. If shota!Dean or catboy heat sex isn’t your thing, venture no further. If it is up your alley, then I hope you enjoy :P


End file.
